The invention relates to supporting structure for the core and coil assembly of a transformer.
Known support structures in use today rest on the bottom of the transformer tank. As a result, the bottom plate of the transformer tank supports the weight of the core and coil assembly.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Arli et al. 4,631,509 Dec. 23, 1986 Lee 4,673,907 Jun. 16, 1987 Reinebach 4,172,964 Oct. 30, 1979 Glassanos 3,270,305 Aug. 30, 1966 Wald 2,511,230 June 13, 1950 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to British Pat. No. 439,901.